Winter Storm
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Set after "Honeymoon Nights". He didnt mind about the cold.


- Here, Aunt Mei. – the little boy with golden eyes offered a hot chocolate mug to the big lump under the covers.

- Thank you, Christopher. – Mei's hands were shaking as she drank the liquid, feeling a warm and nice sensation spread on her body. – Its delicious!

- Really?! – he showed a big and proud smile before running to the opened door. - Uncle Al, the chocolate is good!

- Of course it is! – Alphonse entered the room with a thick blanket on his arms. – You're very talented! – Mei, are you feeling a little better? - he put the blanket over her with a worried look.

- I'm ok. Christopher is taking care of me, right?

- Right! – he was already on her lap and she hold him tight. It was funny how they get along so way, since he was a little baby. He had a gentle and caring nature and Mei teased Edward saying that sweet boy couldnt be his.

- You're sooo cute?! – she kissed the boy's face. – Can I keep him?

- Only if you take his father too! – Winry's smiling face was on the door.

- Mommy, Aunt Mei liked the chocolate!

- Oh, that's good! Mei, how are you feeling? Warmer?

- Yeah, it's better. I'm sorry for the trouble.

- Not at all. You're not used to this kind of cold, even I am a little chilly.

Alphonse looked at the white landscape, with a worried look. The winter storm was blowing strongly against the windows.

- And this isn't going to stop so soon.

- You can use as many blankets as you want, they're many on the wardrobe. Christopher, lets go to bed?

- No! I want to stay here with Aunt Mei! – he crossed his arms.

- Honey, they are tired. They need to rest. Your father is already putting your sister on her bed.

- We can play tomorrow, Christopher. – Mei smiled at him, touching his blond hair.

- Promise?!

- Yeah, little by little I can feel my extremities again.

- We can all go outside to build snow castles if the storm stops tomorrow. – Alphonse said, with a smile.

- Okay! – he jumped from the bed and climbed to his mother's arms. – Bye bye!

They exchanged "good nights" and Winry closed the door as she left. Alphonse turn off the main lights, only a bedside lamp illuminating the room. He took his clothes off, wearing just pajama pants, going under the thick blanket. He touched Mei's hands and looked worried:

- You're still so cold.

- That's okay. It's been a long time since I experimented winter here. And it was not nearly as this bad.

- I'm sorry.

- What for?

- I've been so busy , Im hardly ever at home. We didn't even have a meal together in the last month. And when I finally can take a break, it's on Rizembool coldest week and…- she gently placed a finger on his lips.

- Don't worry about it. I'm as busy as you're, the only difference is that I have more people around to help me with my job. I'm only glad we could come here to rest a little, before you become even more tired.

- Thank you for suggesting that.

- I know you miss your home and your family. I wish we could visit more often. – she touched his silky hair. - Do you remember the first time I came here after we started to date? Winry asking if we wanted to sleep on the same room, Edward almost died!

- He was not the only one, I was embarrassed to death! I still don't know where I found the courage to sleep in the same bed with you back then!

- But we didn't do anything!

- Yeah, but it was our first time really alone together! We just had our first kiss, it was a big step!

- You held my hand all night long, just looking at me. – she smiled. – You were so silent back then, what were you thinking?

- That it was too good to be real. – Alphonse touched her forehead with his, looking at her deeply. - Did you ever imagine things would turn out this way? You and me?

- Yes. – she answered sincerely.

- How did you know?

- There was never anyone else. When I came back to Xing and started training with Lan Fan, I wondered if I could be strong enough to go on another journey to see you again. Even if just to see you surrounded by beautiful girls, I… - her heart hurt a little on the memory of those teenage fears and she averted her gaze. – I wanted to see you again.

- Mei…

- I was so happy when you came back. I thought I would stop breathing. But I was just a stupid little girl. And couldn't tell anything to you until that day you were about to leave.

- You were not stupid. I didn't know what to do either.

- Really? – his words made her eyes rise to meet his.

- It took some time for me to sort things out, too. To understand what I was feeling. You're so intelligent, skilled, a princess, the sister of the Emperor… and I was just a foreigner that spent years stuck inside an armor. I was a horror story to kids! – he smiled on his own tragedy. - I have no wealth, no lands, I had nothing to offer you but myself. I was so nervous to propose… I've been rehearsing and trying to find a good opportunity for weeks.

- Why? I would never reject you!

- You were already 17. Your sisters got married at that age. I just… didn't want to risk losing you to some noble your mother could arrange.

- There's no one as noble as you, Alphonse Elric. – she put a hand on his warm chest and said, in a loving tone. – Believe me.

Ah, there it was. Those loving and sincere words. He caressed her face before kissing her, slowly and very gentle. Alphonse touched her hair and pull her closed by her waist. Her hands were on his neck, his body fully pressed on hers. They kissed and kissed, with no hurry. Lips tasting, tongues touching. It had been longer than they imagined, being like that, without worries just focused on each other.

Suddenly, feeling Alphonse's fingers on the buttons of her shirt, Mei stopped the kiss:

- Alphonse? What are you doing?

- Helping you to get warm. – he answered between kisses on her collarbones.

- No no no no! – she said, moving away and whispering. – We can't! There are people around!

- They're on the other side of the hallway. And, my Brother and Winry already have two kids, they MUST know what a married couple would do in private.

- Still! – her cheeks were pink and she looked away.

- Mei… - Alphonse smiled lightly. – Are you embarrassed?

- Of course not!

- So… - touching her face, Alphonse kissed her neck feeling the tense tendon, teasing her. – Do you want me to stop?

- Just... - her tight was covering his. - ... be quiet.

Mei's fingers pressed the sheets under her. She wondered if her husband had any ideia how powerful he was, making love like that. One of his hands were on her hipbone and the other was playing with her sex, making the task of being silent very difficult. Her moans were stuck on her throat, as she bit her lip.

She spent some time wondering if Alphonse's thought she was a pervert as they were dating. Her sisters were never alone with their husbands. Mei was pretty sure they never touched each other before the wedding night. She tried to be a "good girl", but after so much time apart, it was difficult to hold her desires, even after saying he wouldnt do anything before the wedding night. She didn't know much about sex when they first started. Her mother just gave her a brief talk about the duties of a wife and she was grateful sex was not so boring as she made it sound. All she wanted on their honeymoon was tasting every inch and memorize the feeling of his body next to hers. Mei was never embarrassed in front of the man she loved so much.

As both were inexperienced , her first orgasm only happened a few weeks later. They were on the tub, Alphonse's tongue and fingers between her tights and the worried look on his golden eyes after such a loud moan and her trembling body, asking if she was ok. She couldn't answer and couldn't move for a while, but was able to kiss him deeply, silently saying thanks for that explosion of pleasure.

Alphonse pulled her to sit on his lap. Mei's legs were around his waste, moving slowly, rotating her hips to his movements. He missed her. He missed making love to her and how her hands and hot skin would always remember how lucky he was. He wished he wouldn't be so busy and could return home on decent hours, sharing a kiss and talking, appreciating her company before going to sleep together. Maybe because of all those lonely days inside of that armour, the sensation of her body pressed on his was so missed and important. It was more than just sex. Even practicing together or just helding hands would bring him the feeling of undeniable truth, that he was alive, flesh and bones, heart racing and blood running.

The younger Elric stopped for a moment and looked at her, the black eyes blurry with passion, little drops of sweat on her forehead. His breathing was heavy and long, the burning fire of their joined bodies could melt even the thick snow outside, Mei's dark and loving eyes at him. Touching her open and pink lips with his thumb before kissing her one more time, continuing to trust, feeling her body responding to his, as he held her tight.

######

Alphonse woke up, feeling his throat dry. Opening his eyes, he saw the back of his wife, and the long black hair covering her neck, his hands on her waist. He sit down quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She was deeply asleep, a calm expression on her beautiful face. He put the pajama's pants back and a long sleeved sweeter, leaving the room, going downstairs to the kitchen.

- Alphonse? – Edward was carrying Adrianne, sleeping with the face on his shoulder. – What are you doing up so late? – he asked, his voice low, not wanting to wake his little daughter. She was wearing a pink one-pieced pajama, a hood with bunny ears.

- Just came to drink some water. Is she alright? – he imitated his brother tone.

- Yeah. She is afraid of the wind, so I decided to carry her around so she could be sleepy. What about that wife of yours? Already an ice cream?

- No, she is alright now. – he took a bottle form the fridge and pour it on a big glass, drinking everything with a big gulp.

- Wow! You were really thirsty! Were you running a marathon?

- Hm… - a suspicious look on his face. – Not exactly.

- Alphonse! - he whispered, his teeth cleched. - What you and your pervert wife were doing in my house?!

- Nothing you and Winry wouldn't do. – he smiled at his brother, before racing to the stairs.

- Hey, Alphonse.

- Yes, Brother? – he stopped and looked at him. Edward stared at his expression for some time, before asking:

- Are you happy?

- Yeah. Very much. – his smile was even wider and bright. The older Elric had no doubts about it and smiled back.

- Goog night, little brother.

- Good night!

He entered the room and came back to bed, hugging Mei. Still asleep, she rested her forehead on his chest. The winter storm was still blowing strong, but inside that bedroom, holding his wife, he had all the warmth he could ever wish for.


End file.
